Dawn of a new day
by Seinnaread
Summary: It starts out a regular day, Blossom and Brick are at the library. Boomer and Bubbles are out shopping. Buttercup has a soccer championship. But what happens when their sent back in time to Ireland? The girls become princesses and the boys become their knights. What happens then? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, how are you? This is my second fanfic. I like constructive criticism because it helps me improve my story. Here's the first chapter hope you like.**

**-seinnaread**

* * *

Chapter 1(Normal life)

**Blossom's POV:**

"There was once three princesses of Ireland, the eldest had hair as black as night and eyes as green as leaves. It was said she had the strength of ten men. Her skills in handling a sword were the best in the land. They say she practiced every morning until her hands bled. She could beat any knight in her father's court, and still was one of the most beautiful girls in all of Ireland. She was called the emerald of Ireland.

"The middle princess had orange hair like a dying sun and eyes were like rubies sparkling red. She was the leader of the sisters, even though she wasn't the eldest. She was smart, very smart; her professors that tutored her couldn't match her wits. She always found some way to prove her sisters and father wrong. Her weapon of choose was a bow she could hit her target from ten miles away. She always had a battle plan. She could win any battle just with her wits, except with her elder sister. She was the ruby of Ireland.

"The youngest had hair that shined like the bright sun in the day and eyes blue like the sky. She was the sweetest and most compassionate sister of them all. If there was any way to escape a fight she would find it. If she had to she would use a spear which she wielded quite well. She was the sweetness of the group. She would always dream of her prince coming to find her one day. She was the most beautiful of the princesses in most suitors' eyes. She was the sapphire of Ireland." I turned the page, my face dropped in astonishment. I turned around to see Brick having the same face I have. The book held a picture of the three princesses, they looked exactly like my sisters and I. Who would think when Brick and I went to Townsville Library, for our history project on Ireland, we would find three girls who looked exactly like my sisters and I. The oldest sister looked like my older sister, Buttercup. The youngest sister looked like my sister, Bubbles. The middle sister looked exactly like, me!

**Brick's POV:**

Blossom and I check the book out from the library as fast as possible and run out the door to go find Bubbles and Boomer. We run out of the library and bump into Mayor and Miss. Bellum.

"Brick, are you out of jail already? I thought you would still be in there after you tried to kill the girls." Mayor looks at me confused.

"Mayor, I've been out of jail for three years." I say trying not to laugh, the Mayor has been completely unaware of what happened since the boys and I got out of jail. He still thinks the Power Puff's are twelve and the boys and I are still thirteen. Currently the boys and I sixteen and the girls are fifteen. Good thing Mayor has Miss. Bellum or this town would be upside down. The girls and we guys have been in an alliance ever since Boomer and Bubbles started dating.

"So sorry Brick, he just got up from his nap." Miss. Bellum apologizes for Mayor.

"No problem Miss. Bellum, I'm kinda used to it now. The only one who still cares is Butch and he's not here." I then excuse Blossom and I and remember what we were running for again.

"Boomer said he was taking Bubble's to the mall to buy her some stuff." I hold on to Blossom's arm and run through the streets of Townsville, and on occasions run in front of some cars trying to cross the street.

"Seriously Brick, Bubbles is freaking spoiled by Boomer." Blossom giggles running alongside me.

"I would never waist my money on a girl. Sure, I would buy her gifts and stuff, but Boomer is ridiculous." I mutter running yet again on the street. A car beeps their horn at me.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" I yell at the car and shake my fist at it.

"Brick, that was our fault, we ran in front of the car." Blossom says looking at me agitated.

"I've just always wanted to say that." I smirk at her. She just laughs and pulls my arm as she runs. I laugh and run after Blossom.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I dribble the ball with my feet, there was about thirty seconds left in my championship soccer game, I look around the field, and no one's open. I take my time just to make sure no one is open, they aren't, so I take about ten seconds to dribble around the person guarding me and shoot fast and hard. The goalie tried to stop my shot but it was too hard and it slipped right passed her fingers. That was it, the score was three to four, us. It's awesome! I mean, I made tons of goals before but I never scored a winning goal before! Every fan from my school seemed to run onto the field. I felt strong hands lift me off the ground and place me on his shoulders; I look down to see my best friend Butch. He sees me look at him and he smiles. I smile back, my blood pulsing fast and my eyes sparkling. I was surrounded by a ton of people screaming my name.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup!" I can't help but hold my fist up and say,

"Victory!" Everyone screams. One kid that was standing on the bench ran and jumps into the pile of people. He yells,

"Marsh pit!" Everyone on the sides starts to jump into the crowd starting to make it turn into one big dog pile. I look down at Butch who was enjoying every minute of being in the middle of the pumped crowd.

"Hey Butch put me down and we'll ditch this place before we get smashed. I personally don't want to break my arm….again." Butch puts me down.

"Here, take my hand you don't want to get lost in this mess." Butch holds out his hand and gestures for me to take it. I take his hand and he leads me through the group of screaming kids. We finally get to the edge of the crowd and Butch still holds onto my hand. I notice he's looking at me weird. He was doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, Butch, you ok? You're giving me that stare thing again." I look into his forest green eyes waiting for an answer. Butch grabs my other hand. I look at him questionably.

"Buttercup, I got to tell you something…." Butch holds both of my hands tight and looks deep into my eyes as if searching for something. Before he could say anything I see some of the boys in the crowd see me and start to run to me.

"Come on Butch we gotta go!" I still hold on to one of his hands and drag him behind me; I'm heading toward my house. The crazy boys run after me and Butch.

"Freaking stalkers! Those guys never leave me alone!" I yell and take a hard turn into an alley behind the school. Unfortunately for Butch and I the guys follow. We run through the streets of Townsville until the sun begins to set.

"Man, these guys don't quit!" Butch and I keep on running to the front door of my house. I get out my key and finally let go of Butch's hand.

"BC, don't mean to rush you but, stalker's coming fast!" I quickly unlock the door and we run inside my house. I lock the door behind us. We hear voices and fists pounding on the door,

"Come on Buttercup just one date!" I recognize the voice of Ace, the leader of my stalker group.

"No way, no how, not in any world or any way will she ever date you!" Butch has always been protective of me since we made the truce between the girls and I and the RRB. I remember one time this guy looked at me the wrong way and Butch beat the crap out of him. Sure, Butch got detention, but it was funny to see that kid shake and whimper by Butch just threatening him. Butch still had a little of his bad side left. I hope he doesn't lose it, because that's what makes him my best friend. He understands me. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize I'm staring at Butch.

"Buttercup, you ok?" Butch looks at me puzzled, probably because I was staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I snap myself out of my thoughts.

**Butch's POV:**

Buttercup and I walk into her living room finding Brick and Blossom reading _another_ book. Boomer and Bubbles were looking at the book as well. That's weird because Boomer and Bubbles both hate reading. Brick looks up and sees me.

"Dude, you and BC have to look at this." Brick's voice sounds urgent. Buttercup and I run to Brick.

"Brick what's up?" I ask leaning down looking at the book. My eyes almost pop out of my head; there on the page in a book on Irish history is a picture of the Power Puffs.

"The only way I can see these princesses not being the girls is I've never heard the girls sing; in the book the princesses have voices like sirens." Brick looks at Blossom.

"Do you girls mind singing for us?" Brick ask all the girls, and even Buttercup agrees because she was so freaked out.

**Underground: by Avril Lavigne,**

**Blossom: Trippin out, spinnin around, **

**I'm underground, I fell down,**

**Yeah, I fell down,**

**Bubbles: I'm freaking out, where am I now?**

**Upside down and I can't stop it now,**

**It can't stop me now, oh oh,**

**All Girls: I, I'll get by, **

**I, I'll survive, when the world's crashin down,**

**When I fall and hit the ground,**

**I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me,**

**I, I won't cry,**

**Buttercup: I found myself in Wonderland,**

**Get back on my feet again,**

**Is this real?**

**Is it pretend?**

**I'll take a stand until the end!**

**I, I'll get by,**

**Blossom: I, I'll survive,**

**Buttercup: When the world's crashin down,**

**When I fall and hit the ground,**

**Bubbles: I will turn myself around,**

**Blossom: Don't you try to stop me,**

**Bubbles: I, I won't cry,**

**All Girls: I, I'll get by,**

**I, I'll survive,**

**When the world's crashin down,**

**When I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around,**

**Don't you try to stop me,**

**I, I won't cry,**

"Wow," The guys and I say at the same time, it's kinda weird.

"Definitely sirens," Boomer says grabbing Bubbles arm and pulling her close to him. For once I completely agreed with Boomer, Buttercup sang like a siren. I hear the door bust and get up in a defensive position ready to fight.

"Don't worry Butchy we just came here to run a little errand for a friend." An all too familiar voice catches my ear; it's Brute, my ex girlfriend.

"Brute leave us alone, I told you, if I ever see your face again I wouldn't care that you're a girl. I would rip off your arm and throw it in the trash can!" My face is turning red and my muscles tighten.

"Don't worry Butchy you won't remember a thing." Brute whispers then a dust of some kind flew at me and I collapse on the floor. The last thing I see before passing out is Buttercup running up to me, then all was black.

**Ace's POV:**

I can't believe myself; I just took Buttercup back in medieval times! She doesn't even remember her life here at all. Well, that's not that bad, she doesn't remember Butch. As long as she doesn't remember him everything would be fine, Brute said so herself. Buttercup still has her sisters and the professor, what more could she want? _Butch…_ I growled at the thought of how muscular and better looking he is than me. I know he likes Buttercup, the way he smiles at her, the way he holds her tight while watching a horror flick, the way he tells her everything is gonna be fine, Butch loves Buttercup, just like I do. You know now that I think about it, I'm glad their gone, no more rejection, no more hurt, no more physical pain. The only thing that will bother me is my guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't like just updating one chapter at a time so here's chapter two.**

**-seinnaread**

Chapter 2(How to choose a knight)

**Bubble's POV:**

I smile as I flutter my eyes open. My room is still the same, stone walls and floors, light blue curtains for my balcony window. My sisters have the same type of room I do except Buttercup has green curtains and Blossom has pink curtains. I slowly get out of my blue and white sheets of my bed. I walk over to my closet and pick out some fancy clothes for today is pick-a-knight-day… _again…_ No knight seems to fit the bill for me and my sisters. We always challenge our knights to make sure they are worthy, and they never are. Buttercup always beats the crap out of her knights in battle, Blossom always out wits her knights, and I always annoy mine to death.

_Sigh…_ Maybe, just maybe, this one will be different. Anyway, time to pick out my clothes. I want to wear my light blue, long sleeved shirt and white pants, and I bush out my hair to put it into my signature pigtails. That seems formal enough. I walk out my door to see Buttercup and Blossom waiting for me, like always. I'm always the last one out of my room. Buttercup is wearing a lime green tank-top with black riding pants, her hair in a messy ponytail that came to the upper-part of her back, she doesn't care what she looks like, but I do. Blossom is wearing a semi-long sleeve pink shirt and a red flowing skirt, and her hair was down just like normal.

"Buttercup, you know you should dress a little more formal." I laugh and she just rolls her eyes.

"Come on we better go, it's time to pick out _another _knight." Blossom sighs, I think deep down all of us are thinking…

_Please, let this one be different…_

**Boomer's POV:**

I wake up on a pile of hay, just like every morning. It was announced yesterday that me and my brothers were going for what we knights call, _"The Princess Reaping."_ Every week or so the king decides his "little" princesses need a knight to take care of them. The ones in the reaping today are my brothers and I, Dexter, Ace, and some kid named Cody. My bro's and I are the Rowdy Ruff Boys; we're kinda like knight prodigies.

Our father was the most valiant knight in the kings' court, and the most trusted. One day he was sent to Scotland, he didn't come back. Anyway, my bro's and I have different titles for different reasons. My oldest bro, Butch, is _"The Black Knight,"_ He got the title because he's strong and mysterious. If anyone tries to spar against my brother they end up in the infirmary. He doesn't have many sparing partners anymore, except my bro, Brick. His title is _"The Golden Knight,"_ Brick is the smartest person ever. He has the best battle strategies. Whenever my bro's and I have a fake battle with the other knights Brick always helps us win. Last is me, I'm called _"The Knight in Shining Armor,"_ I got my title because I'm the nicest. I always show compassion before anger. Sometimes I get teased about it, but I don't care.

I walk over to my clothes chest. I pick out a light blue button down shirt and white pants. It's probably some of the nicest clothes I have. I hear a fist pounding on my door.

"Come on Boomer, you take forever, the princesses will never pick us if we're late!" Butch yells at me, I go open the door to find Butch and Brick waiting for me. Butch is wearing a forest green cotton shirt with black riding pants; his hair is his usual messy spikes. Brick has a crimson red long-sleeve button down shirt with dark brown pants; his long red hair down and he has his usual cap on.

"I think we should go before the world ends!" Butch says agitated.

**Buttercup's POV:**

Another knight to pick, _WHY_! I don't need a knight I can take care of myself, but no. After twenty times of beating these _"knights"_ butts my father still insist that I, Irelands best fighter, has to have a knight to watch her. I walk into the throne room, I'm still fuming. My father nods at us and we sit down in our seats. The squire announces the knights to come in. I lay my head on my fists. Each knight comes in by name as normal.

"Sir Brick," A muscular red-head comes in the room.

"Sir Cody," A Blondie with too many freckles comes in.

"Sir Dexter," A red-head and I think the wimpiest knight I've ever seen walks in.

"Sir Ace," A greasy black-haired knight comes in, he winks at me, I think I'm gonna barf.

"Sir Boomer," A muscular Blondie that doesn't look too bad comes in.

", and Sir Butch," A very muscular knight with hair as black as night and eyes as green as the forest comes in, he's not as clean as the Blondie, that proves he's been in fights. He looks like a challenge; I found who I'll pick… this week.

**Butch's POV:**

Wow, that princess is hot. Her raven black hair that comes just barely to her back, her eyes like fresh leaves on a tree just after winter, she's beautiful. I kneel down on one knee. The squire leaves the room, the king walks in front of all the knights as if inspecting us. He nods and allows all the knights to stand. All three of the princesses are beautiful, but there's just something about the black- haired beauty that just takes my breath away. I know all the princesses names, but I don't know what they look like. The king starts to introduce the princesses.

"Knights this is my youngest daughter, Princess Bubbles." The blonde-haired girl stands up and curtsies to all the knights, giggling a little.

"This is Princess Blossom." The red-head stands and curtsies.

"This is my oldest, Princess Buttercup." She stands up and curtsies. She gives me a challenging look before sitting back down. Oh no, the one I thinks the prettiest is Buttercup. If she ever finds out she'll pound me. I nervously put my head down for a second then lift it up to find amusement in her eyes. Bubbles always chooses first, or so I've been told. Bubbles stands up, I've been told correct.

"I choose…" She looks between Cody and my bro, Boomer,

"Sir Boomer," My brother looks at me and Brick shocked. He gets up and walks to Princess Bubbles, picks up her hand and kisses it, like tradition if you get picked.

"Your highness it is the highest honor of my life to be chosen to guard you." With that said Boomer leaves the room. Bubbles sits down and Blossom gets up.

"I choose, Sir Brick." I know Brick's surprised, he doesn't act like it though. He walks up to Princess Blossom and kisses her hand.

"Princess, I have never before been given an honor as high as this. I thank you for this opportunity." Man, my bro's really know how to talk fancy; I don't think I can do that. Princess Buttercup stands up staring straight at me; I know what's going to happen.

"I choose, Sir Butch." I get up. Walk over to her. Gently pick up her hand. Man, her hands are soft. I kiss her hand. I don't know to say.

"It is the highest honor, princess, and thank you." I get up and start to walk away.

"Wait, before you leave. I always tell this to anyone that I hang out with," Her hand pulls me back to look at her.

"I have a name, call me by it." She let go.

"Yes…. princess," I smirk at her. She frowns, but I see amusement in her eyes.

**Blossom's POV:**

"So, Bubbles, what do you think of the knights we picked out this time." I say lying on Bubble's bed. She sighs looking out the window.

"I like my knight; I hope he makes it through the challenge." Bubbles looks at me the same way she always does on the night before the challenges.

"Bubbles, you say that every time we have to give the challenges."

"I know, I guess I just want at least one knight to pass." Bubbles walks over to her balcony and looks out in the night sky. I get off the bed and go to stand beside her. The stars are shining so bright in the crisp spring air and the breeze is whispering through the willow trees in the courtyard. I look across the courtyard to see Buttercup staring into the night sky; see looks like she's begging for something. I look up into the stars, three stars shine brighter than the rest. One star is blue; one looks red, and is the third one green? I get my mind off the odd star and stare into the red one. I'm not sure if my sisters are thinking the same thing I am,

_I hope this knight is different…._

**Buttercup's POV: **

I see the light filter in my room; it's dawn. The sun is blood red as it rises into the sky. I always get up at the break of dawn to train. I look down at my hands which are bruised from yesterdays training. I pick out a light green, loose-fitting shirt; the sleeves come below my shoulders. I pick out a black pair of shorts, because it's spring. I walk out of my room and fly down the stairs. I walk out to my training area and there's (What's my knight's name again?) Oh, yeah, Butch, training in my personal training spot.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I yell at him. He looks at me and he's confused.

"What do you mean, I'm training." Butch says wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"This is my private training area. Only I train here." I say taking his sword out of his hand and slinging it across the fenced area.

"Hey Princess, relax, I didn't know." Butch says casually. He walks over and picks up his sword off the ground and puts it in its sheath.

"So Princess, are you going to take me for my challenge?" Butch says and he walks over to me. The new morning sun makes him sort of glow, his eyes are blazing with anticipation. He's wearing a black shirt with short sleeves and dark brown shorts.

"Princess?" Butch asks and looks at me strange. Dang it, I zoned out. I look back at Butch and smile.

"Yes, I'm going to take you to your challenge." I gesture for him to follow me. He follows me.

"Princess, where is this arena I'm going to?" Butch asks walking beside me.

"I'm not allowed to tell." I walk a little faster; he picks up the pace to catch up. I start jogging, he follows. I start to run, yes, I think it's turned into a race. We race through the trees and the woodland. We reach a clearing. I run through the bushes and come to a stop, Butch races past me and stops a couple yards away.

"I win." I say as I walk to where Butch is.

"What, I totally beat you!" Butch says looking down at me. Now I think the challenge can begin. I draw out my sword. He looks surprised (they always do).

"Draw your sword!" I say excitedly. He finally gets what's happening and draws out his sword, he looks nervous. I run toward him and make the first blow to his leg (This is too easy). Blood starts to run down his leg from the light cut. He blocks my next blow; I twirl around him and try to dead-leg him. He blocks my attack before I can get him. I back up and he charges at me. He launches his first attack at me, I dodge the blow. Quickly the fight turns into an exquisite dance. One move after another, each dancer doing amazing moves, sparks fly, and one after another slashes and strikes. The sun moves across the now light blue sky. Clouds race with each other long the sky.

The time is now twelve in the afternoon. Butch and I have been fighting since five in the morning. I'm bleeding from my legs, arms, hands, and one cut on my face. Butch is bleeding from his arms, sides, and two cuts on his face. This is the longest I've ever fought one of the knights. (Man this guy is good). I finally get a good blow at his legs, he stumbles backwards and his sword flies out of his hand. (This isn't fair), I throw my sword to where his is and get on top of him. He looks at me weird.

Butch's POV:

(She's on top of me, Why is she on top of me?) Buttercup just threw her sword where mine was. She pulls her fist back, (What is she doing?) Her fist starts to come down. (Oh crap!) I roll out from underneath her before she could punch my lights out. I jump up, she smirks, and she gets up. We slowly start to circle each other. _SNAP!_ She looks over to where the sound was, (This is my chance!) I rush over and punch her in the face. Her face goes back, she grabs her jaw, and then she looks at me. (She's mad, oh crap!) She tackles me to the ground. I shield my face with my arms as she punches my gut again and again. I look around searching for an idea. I see my sword only a few inches away from my hand. I reach for it, Buttercups sees me. She sees her sword a couple inches away from mine. We exchange a glance. Then we both dash for our swords, Buttercups gets hers and swiftly rolls away. I pick mine up just in time to block a blow to my face. (She's such a graceful fighter. Butch, this is not the time). She backs me up against a tree. I raise my sword up to her throat as she raises her sword to my neck. We both just stand there out of breath.

"You pass." Buttercup states and takes her sword off my throat and into her sheath. She walks away.

"Wait, what?" Now I'm confused, I put my sword in my sheath and run after her.

"Every other knight I beat in the first two hours, you and I battled for six. Plus, I'm hungry." She shrugs and walks into the forest, me walking beside her.

"How long have we been fighting?" I ask her still out of breath.

"Six hours, hey, what was that technique you used? I don't think I've seen it before. It's way better than the bear technique that the other knights use." She asks.

"It's an old family technique; the eldest son always learns the technique." I say trying not to sound out of breath. It's not working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Blossom and Bubbles challenges. Hope you like!**

**-seinnaread**

Chapter 3 (The reds, blues, and results)

**Blossom's POV**

I walk out to the stables and get ready for my challenge. The sun is out in the sky, it's eleven in the morning. The wind is whistling threw the willow trees in the court yard. (Buttercup is probably doing her challenge now, that's the only reason she'd miss lunch.) I see fire-like hair behind the stables. (It's Brick) I guess it's time to test his wits.

"Sir Brick, are you ready to go?" I see Brick lift his head up to look at me from his position on the pile of hay he's sitting on.

"Yes, princess," Brick gets up and walks to me. We start to walk down the dirt pathway to the horse trough.

"Sir Brick, would you answer a riddle for me?" I ask as he walks beside me.

"Sure," He answers after a second.

"Ok, here it goes, a castle is guarded by one knight, and the Knight gets shot with one arrow. The arrow is not from an archer, where does it come from?" He looks at me for a moment then starts to speak.

"If it does not come from an archer then it must have been you princess who shot the knight on the wall." His blood eyes sparkle as he answers.

"How do you know this?" I say surprised that he got it right.

"I studied on you and your sisters last night. I always like to be prepared. What I read about you is you are one of the best archers in the land."

"One of the best?"

"I mean you and I are probably the best in the land." He says with a smirk. I look at him annoyed. We arrive at the trough.

"Sir Brick, please excuse me for a moment I need to take off my necklace." Brick looks at me weird as I walk off. I bend over to pick a rock up off the ground and dropped it in the trough.

"Sir Brick, I dropped my necklace in the trough!" I yell over to Brick. He walks over to me and starts to say.

"Princess," I cut him off.

"Please get my necklace!"

"Princess,"

"Brick please, I love that necklace!"

"Princess!" Brick shouts and gets my attention.

"I'm sorry I had to shout but I couldn't get your attention." Brick apologizes.

"I just needed to remind you that you're not wearing a necklace and you dropped a rock in the trough." He looks at me worried.

"Princess, are you alright, do you have a fever?" Brick puts his hand on my forehead.

"Brick, I'm fine, and…. You passed." I walk off back toward the courtyard.

"Wait, what do you mean I pass?" Brick stops in front of me forcing me look up into his blood red eyes.

"That was the test, it's really simple, and I really don't know why a knight hasn't passed it before." I causally stroll down the dirt path. Brick follows mw in silence until we get to the stables.

"You know the challenge is actually really stupid if you think about it." Brick smirks at me. My stomach growls, (That's so embarrassing!)

"It's probably about time I get to dinner." I say with a slight blush on my face. Brick starts to walk away.

"Wait, Brick." I catch myself putting my hand on his muscular shoulder and turning him around to look at me.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me?" I ask. He looks slightly surprised.

"I mean, now that you're my knight." I say trying to cover up my face from his view.

He pulls my hand down from my face and smiles at me.

"I would love to eat with you and your family princess." I smile and we both walk into the castle.

**Boomer's POV**

I wake up to the sun on my face as it filters into my room. My brothers seemed to have already left. I knew Butch would already be gone, but where's Brick? I look out the window to find the sun directly overhead. (Dang it, it's already noon, no wonder Brick left. Why didn't he wake me up?) I walk around the room aggravated at Brick and myself and throw on a light blue cotton shirt and some new things called jeans. They're blue. I run out of my house and accidently bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." I notice as I help pick the girl up off the ground that she has straw blonde hair and sky blue eyes. (Oh my gosh I bumped into Princess Bubbles!)

"I'm so sorry princess! I didn't see you! Please forgive me!" I see her start giggling as I ramble on how sorry I am.

"You're forgiven Boomer, and please call me Bubbles. I don't really like being called princess." She giggles and looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you ready for your challenge?" Bubbles asks me as we walk down the path through the woods.

"Sure, I guess, I'm kinda nervous. Should I be?" (Wait, why am I saying this it makes me sound week. She's just so easy to talk to.) She looks at me and honestly says,

"It's not anything you can't handle." She smiles and starts to walk off.

**Bubble's POV**

(I don't want to give Boomer the challenge, he's so nice.) I glance over at Boomer and walk to the stables. I direct Boomer to a path on the right side of the stables. The winds whistles threw the trees as we approach a silver stream. The birds sing their songs in the treetops and fly around the lush green meadow. (I don't want to but it's time to start the challenge.)

"Boomer, can you carry me it's taking way longer than I remember to get there." I groan in an annoying tone. Boomer looks at me taken back by my question.

"Sure Bubbles." He picks me up bridal-style and carries me down the path. I start to ramble on about how "uncomfortable" I am. Boomer doesn't look annoyed; he just puts me on his back and keeps going. I keep annoying him, (I don't know how long I've been doing this.) The sun starts to set and somehow I ended up Boomer carrying me bridal-style again. His breathing slow and soft carried me into darkness.

**Boomer's POV:**

I notice Bubbles stopped talking. I look down to see her fast asleep. The sun is coming down; I'm thinking it's about five by the sun. The sky is now orangey-purple as I walk back to the castle with Bubbles in my arms. We've been out since one this afternoon, Bubbles didn't stop complaining once we started walking on the path. I'm now enjoying the silence of walking in the meadow as the sun is sinking in the auburn sky, the last glow of the sun hitting me as I walk through the yellow-orange grass.

I walk into Bubbles room and lay her in her light blue bed which now glows in the moonlight. (She looks so peaceful laying there.) I slowly start to walk back to the door.

"Boomer," I turn around to see Bubbles awake sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, anything you need princess?" I walk back over to the side of her bed.

"First, don't call me princess, I told you not to do that already. Second, you passed." Bubbles smiles and gives me a hug.

"Wait, I never did the challenge." I look at Bubbles as she glows in the white moon beams.

"Yes you did you just didn't know it. When I was complaining while we were walking down the path, that was the challenge. I'm not normally that annoying." Bubbles explains briefly.

"I thought something was off." I say in a sarcastic voice. Bubbles laughs.

"Goodnight." I walk out of the room. (I made it, I passed. I wonder if my brothers made it too.)

_**Before dinner...**_**Buttercup's POV**

I walk in the banquet hall with Butch behind me. We both look battered and bruised from our fight earlier. The maids see me and start to run to me screaming.

"Princess, are you hurt?"

"What did this ruffian do to you?"

"Do we need to get your Father?" The maids all chattered as they stared angrily at Butch. Butch had to back up when Bessie our most loyal maid walks up to Butch. Butch is about six foot two and Bessie is about five feet even. Butch looks down at Bessie and she shrinks back into the crowd of over protective maids.

"Butch, don't scare my maids." I walk out of the crowd and up to Butch. Butch isn't that taller than me, I'm six feet even.

"Listen, girls, I'm fine. I just did the challenge as usual."

"Did he pass?" One of the younger maids with dirty blonde hair asks.

"Yes, he did." The maids finally start to go away. Bessie is long gone and the only maids left are the ones that were fixing the long table for dinner. (I guess me and Butch should clean our wounds.)

"Hey Butch,"

"Yeah," Butch turns to look at me.

"We need to go clean out our wounds before they get infected. I really don't want my knight's wounds to be infected." I drag Butch to my washroom. I get a rag and soak it with water. I walk over to Butch and start to wipe the cut on his face. The cut is right above his eye, it's about the size of a lizard without the tail. It started at his eyebrow and ended at the left-hand corner of his forehead. When I first put the rag on his cut he flinches.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Butch backs away from the cloth that I held in my hand.

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning your wounds. Now hold still." I take his face in my hand and pull him back so I can continue my work.

**Butch's POV**

"So this is what the dining hall looks like when it's all fancied up." Buttercup nods as I follow her into the flame-lit room. The tiles on the floor shine so you can see your reflection in them. The columns are made of pure gold and the walls sparkle with the color of gold. I wasn't paying any attention and I bump into some one.

"I'm sorry Miss. Here let me help you up." I take the girls hand and help her up.

"Get your hands off of me you slime ball!" A snobby voice says. The girl had freckles all on her face. Her hair is brown in two puffballs. Her eyes are a dull brown and she has on a yellow dress that is so puffy it made her look fatter than she already was.

"Princess get the crap away from my new knight!" I hear Buttercup say. She pulls Princess away and holds Princess's wrist in tightly in her hand.

"Let go of me Buttercup!" Princess shrieks.

"Make me! You think you're so high and mighty just because you're a duchess and your name is princess! Face it, I'm the real princess and you're just jealous!"

"At least I'm not mistaken for a guy."

"At least I'm not mistaken for a dragon."

"Face it, you're a guy!"

"Why would I be a guy?"

"Because, you act like one!"

"Is that the best you got pukesess!" Princess runs away with tears streaming down her face. She turns around.

"You're gonna get it! One day I'll be the ruler of Ireland and you'll be my slave!" With that Princess runs away screaming.

"Now you see why I don't want to be called princess?" Buttercup comes up to me and asks.

"Well then, that means I need to give you a new nickname."

"Just call me by my name."

"No, how 'bout cupcake?"

"No."

"BC?"

"That one's ok."

"Then we can't use it. Ah, I got it! Sunshine."

"What, no! That's the worst one!"

"Yep, that's the one I'm using." I smirk as she crosses her arms across her chest. Trumpets sound, the king walks in the room with Blossom and Brick by his side.

"I always knew he would be the one sucking up to the king." I mutter to myself, but loud enough for Butters to hear.

"Jealous much Butch?" Buttercup smirks at me. (This is going to be a long dinner.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (The victors ball)

**Blossoms POV:**

I walk into the dining hall with my father and Brick. I see Princess storming out of the room and a beat up Buttercup and Butch. (It's a very lovely scene. I hope Princess doesn't come to dinner.) I walk down to my regular seat at the table on the right side of my father, King Henry.

"Blossom; do you know where Bubbles is?" King Henry asked me as Brick pulled out my chair for me to sit in.

"She's probably still out doing her challenge. When I left this morning she was still in bed."

"If that's where Bubbles is, Boomer is probably there too." Brick sits next to me as Buttercup and Butch sit in front of us. Robin, our servant, and one of my best friends, starts to give us our drinks.

"Butch, sometime you have to teach me that technique you used." Buttercup turns to look at Butch.

"Sorry Sunshine, but it's a family trade."

"Fine," Buttercup huffs as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"So, girls, assuming because the boys are here. May I assume? They passed." King Henry asks us.

"Yes Father, Brick has passed." I say casually.

"You should know by the cuts and bruises Butch and I have, he passed."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." King Henry says putting his napkin in his lap.

"Dinner is served." One of the servants says. Our servants come out and put three trays on the table. The first containing a cooked boar, the second containing seasoned vegetables, and the third containing cheesecake (most likely for Bubbles, even though she isn't here. If Bubbles doesn't get dessert, let's just say we needed to hire a new chef.)

"Boys, get out your best clothes." King Henry states. The boys look at him confused. I sigh, (He passes the challenge but doesn't know that he now has a victor's ball to go to.)

"You boys have to go to a victor's ball tomorrow." I state and the boys still looked confused.

"A victor's ball is a dance that whoever is victorious in their task has in honor of them. You boys were victorious in your challenges so you get a victor's ball. Mostly the balls are in honor of war heroes, but there are exceptions." I explain to them.

"Like when Bubbles finally passed her science exam." Buttercup says under her breath. She and Butch start laughing.

"Also like the time you finally got out of your diapers when you were seven." I scoff. She immediately stops laughing and gives me one of her famous death stares. Butch starts laughing even harder, he looks like he's gonna fall out of his chair.

_Bang..._

I was right. Butch is still on the ground laughing. Brick face palms himself and looks at me embarrassed.

"Also like the time you couldn't fight for your life with a sword. Then you finally beat Bubbles, just barley, and then Dad throws a ball in your honor. I mean I was able to defeat General Ken when I was six! You couldn't even beat Bubbles and you were thirteen!" Buttercup yells at me across the table. Brick looks over at me laughing and I get red. Buttercup is smirking at me and Butch is still on the ground. (Is he crying?)

"Dude, get up," Buttercup pulls Butch up from the ground, his eyes are red and his face is a light purple.

"Didn't know anyone could laugh that hard," Buttercup picks up her forks and start to eat.

"He can laugh harder, I remember one time he actually passed out from laughing so hard. He had to be given CPR to wake him up." Brick says the last part very fast.

"Who gave it to him?" I ask curious. Butch blushes extremely hard.

"I don't know, all I know is she has neon green eyes that light up in the moon light making her look like a cat." Butch says with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ah, looks like Butch has a crush!" Buttercup says in squeaky voice. Butch looks away.

We all finish eating and Brick walks me to my room.

"Good night princess." Brick says before bowing and walking away.

**Butch's POV:**

I'm still out of breath from laughing so much. Buttercup starts laughing beside me as I walk her to her room.

"What's so funny?" I ask as we walk down the moonlit hallway.

"Your face!"

"That was offensive." I put my hand on my heart pretending to be offended.

"Sorry, it's just your face looks like your blushing."

"Well Sunshine, we're at your room. See you tomorrow."

**Bubbles POV:**

My ladies in waiting run in and throw me out of bed. I look up to see Megan, my head servant (Who is also my best friend,), standing above me with a huge grin on her face.

"So, is he cute?" She asks as she pulls me up on my feet.

"Is who cute?" I rub my head wondering what she's talking about.

"Sir Boomer of course! I heard through the grapevine that he carried you into your room last night." Megan sits with me on my bed and grabs my hand while maids rush around us arguing about which dress I'm wearing tonight. Megan's red hair bounces with excitement.

"SO, you still haven't answered my question, IS HE CUTE!?" Megan gets excited really easy. (She's gripping my hand so tight, it's gonna fall off soon, I know it.)

"Yeah, I guess." Megan let's go of my hand (Thank the Lord) then she wraps her arms around my neck in a hug. (Oh crap)

"I'm so happy for you!" Megan squeezes me even tighter.

"What do you mean 'I'm so happy for you'?" I manage to croak out. Then Megan lets me go and twirls around my room. Apparently Megan didn't hear me because she just keeps rambling on.

"I mean, it's about time you get a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"I've heard so much about Sir Boomer! Did you know He is called the Knight in Shining Armor? Oh Bubbles, this is perfect! I mean you're both the youngest and kindest of all you siblings! Not to mention that you like alike! It's like a match made in Heaven!" Before Megan could go on I interrupted.

"Who said anything about Boomer being my boyfriend?"

"No one actually said anything. I just thought, I mean you need one eventually, and by what I've heard of him he's perfect for you." Megan slows down and three maids rush up in front of us.

"Which dress Princess?" The maids ran up with three dresses in their hands. One dress was a light pink sleek dress. The second dress was dark blue that went to her knees. The last one was a feathery white one that was above her knees, but it had long sleeves.

"Thank you for the help, but, I already have one picked out." I walk over to where my wardrobe is; I open the door and pick out a light blue sparkly dress. It is strapless and in a heart shape. There is a white ribbon that ties across my waist. Under the ribbon the dress puffs out like a princess dress. There was a translucent layer over top of the bottom half of the dress. The maids oh and ah at the dress and then I dismiss them to carry on with their chores.

I always am the first to get ready for a ball. I braided my long golden hair to the left where it draped over my shoulder. I put on my dress and then fixed my make-up. (Now I have to help my sisters, I hope Buttercup doesn't make a fuss out of it like last time.)

**Buttercup's POV:**

(_Uhh…._) Bubbles is killing me right now! Why doesn't she understand? Make-up and I don't belong in the same sentence. I know I just used a sentence with make-up and I in it but you get the point! Blossom is reading her book on the porch; I think its called Romeo and Juliet. It's some Greek tragedy that a guy named William Shakespeare wrote. Blossom is wearing a long rose pink dress that flows to her feet. The dress has long pink translucent sleeves and a dark pink ribbon to go around her waist that matches the one in her hair. She has her hair up in an "elegant pony tail" as she calls it, and the pink ribbon is tied around her ponytail.

Bubbles looks like her little princess self. Perfect little body, perfect hair, and all that. She hooked me up to a chair and is now putting a bunch of crap on my face. Unlike my sisters I'm keeping my hair down. I have a strapless neon green dress that flows down to my feet. At the bottom of the dress the neon green fades into black. (Ouch!)

"Bubbles, you poked my eye with that bat crap!" I shove Bubbles away from me so I can rub this crap off my eye.

"It's called mascara not bat crap!" Bubbles pushes me back down as I try to get up. She takes out a brush and yanks on my hair. (This is why I hate balls.)

Finally we all are ready. We are waiting to walk in when the squire announces us.

"Princesses Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles," I walk out along side my sisters, I look down the stairs to see the three boys waiting for us at the bottom. Boomer has on a white tux. His shirt and tie are a dark blue color, I see his eyes widen when he sees my sister. I better have a talk with him so he doesn't try anything. He sees me giving him the death glare and he looks down at his feet blushing madly. Brick has his hair down and a black tux on with a blood red shirt and tie. I see him drooling over my other sister. (What is wrong with these boys? I'm gonna have to straighten them out before they start to be around my sisters. I promise if they try to touch either of my sisters I will kill them no questions asked.) I see Butch lastly. His spiked hair down kinda covering one of his eyes, he has on a black tux with a forest green tie and a white shirt. He isn't even looks up at us as we walk down. He looks up and catches my eye and turns around. (I can't tell what he's doing, I can't see his face.)

We finally get to the bottom of the steps and each of the boys take our hands. Boomer and Bubbles are blushing like crazy, and Blossom and Brick both have their controlled faces that I say always looks like their constipated. Butch takes my hand and looks over at our siblings and rolls his eyes. Soft, slow, music starts to play. (Gosh, I hate slow-dancing! My dad makes me do it anyway.) I look at Butch and he doesn't seem too happy about the music either. The boys look over to my dad who nods his head signaling for the boys to ask us to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Butch asks me.

"Yes, I'm kinda forced to do it anyway." He laughs and leads me to the center of the cream and gold ballroom. (Tacky colors I know, but it actually looks better than it sounds.) I recognize the song that's playing; it's actually one of my favorites. It's called Caledonia.

"_I don't know if you can see the strangeness that has come over me." _I start to sing along with the song as Butch and I dance around the floor. Butch looks at me with a confused face.

"What never seen a girl sing to one of her favorite songs?" I ask as he twirls me around.

"Actually, no I haven't. Don't stop though."

"_Let me tell you that I love you that I think about you all the time. Caledonia you're calling me, now I'm going home. And if I should become a strange, know that it would make me more than sad. Caledonia's been everything I've ever had..."_ I start humming along to the rest of the song and close my eyes imagining my Caledonia. The rolling hills of Ireland, the flowery fields and flowing rivers, the crushing waves against the stony cliffs and quiet forest that is fluttering with life, which is my Caledonia, my kingdom. I couldn't imagine ever leaving it.

**Butch's POV:**

She closes her eyes as she hums along with the melody. Her voice is like an angel. I look her up and down seeing how much she looked like a fragile, little girl. Though on the inside she is as tuff as nails and stronger than most guys I know. She finally opened her lime green eyes at the end of the song.

"You dance better than most knights I know, well done." She praises me as I lead her to an entrance into the ballroom.

"Do you want to ditch this place and go somewhere fun?" I question, she looks up at me curiously.

**Blossom's POV:**

Brick leads me off the dance floor and over to where the snack table is.

"I need to go ask Boomer a question real quick, just wait there princess." With that Brick went off in pursuit of his brother.

"Hello Blossom," A nasally voice exhales behind me. I turn around to see a boy with sickly pale skin, greasy brown hair, and the most horrific looking yellow eyes. He has the body of a twig that can only be one person.

"Dash, so you finally have the nerve to come back after Buttercup kicked your butt at the tournament?" He stuck out his tongue like a kid as I turn around to face him.

"You look even more beautiful than last time I saw you." Dash took my hand and kissed it. I ripped my hand away from him. He laughed.

"May I have this dance?" Dash asked holding out his hand for me to take it.

"I would never dance with a jerk like you!" I huff at him and storm off looking for Brick. I feel someone grab me by my waist.

"If you don't want to dance then let's do something else," I feel Dash breathe on my neck and I start to gag. (Uh, does this guy ever brush his teeth? His breath smells like dog barf.) I start screaming and before I can get anything out Dash covers my mouth with his hand.

"Don't worry Blossom, this will be fun." He whispers in my ear. There's one thought that pops in my head. I'm can't believe I'm thinking this but,

_I need Brick!_

**Bricks POV:**

"Hey Booms," I see Boomer dancing with Bubbles on the edge of the dance floor. He looks at me and walks over to me with Bubbles still attached to his arm.

"Hey Brick, what do you want?" He asks.

"I just think we should leave before twelve so that the princesses can have some sleep for their lessons tomorrow." I inform. Boomer nods and takes Bubbles back to the dance floor. I look back to where Blossom was and I saw her talking to some greasy-haired, yellow eyed, freak. He grabs her waist and puts his hand on her mouth. He whispers in her ear. (I should go see what's going on.) The guy dragged Blossom away into the crowd. I follow. They go through one of the exits out of the ball room. I notice Blossom is struggling in the guys arms. (Oh crap, this guy is kidnapping her!) I charge in front of the guy that's holding Blossom. She sees me and looks like I was a hero coming in to save the day. (Well, I pretty much am.)

"Hey creep! Let the princess go!"

_Here we go…_

**Bubbles POV:**

After Boomer and I stop dancing I get swamped with boys asking if they could dance with me. I kindly say no to all of them and go off to look for my sisters. Buttercup usually is on her throne all night so I'll check there first. I make my way through the crowd and to the thrones. The only ones there are my father and Mitch. I walk up to Mitch.

"Hey Princess Blue, what do you need?" Mitch always calls Blossom and me by our colors. Buttercup he calls her BC.

"Hey Mitch, have you seen Blossom or Buttercup?"

"Pinky or BC, no I actually haven't seen them all night."

"K thanks anyway." I turn around to see Boomer sitting by himself and then a blond girl in dark blue coming over to him. (Wait I know who this is,)

"Brat, Stay away from my knight!" I march over to where Brat is now hanging on his neck.

"Oh this is your knight Bubbles? He's cute." Just hearing her voice again makes me wanna puke.

"What are you doing in my kingdom any way?" I huff as I yank Brat off of Boomer.

"Just hanging out, if you haven't noticed Bubbles, there's a truce between our kingdoms."

"Like it's gonna last."

"You don't think we can be friends?" Brat hugs me with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"_Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?"_

"Gir!" I scream as a small green animal was jumps in my arms.

"Wait, where's Bell?" I ask him as he dances around on the table we're at.

"Right here Bubs," I see Bell come out of the crowd of people, her white hair and white eyes and a beautiful goose feather gown. I run up and hug her leaving Brat and Boomer staring at the dancing Gir.

"It's so nice to see you again!" I squeal.

"It's good to see you too Bubs, but I have to be leaving again. Although this time I can't take Gir with me this time. I need someone to watch him.

"I would love to babysit Gir!"

"He's a ton of trouble and very nosey."

"Are you kidding? Gir is not trouble." _Bang… _

"_Oh, this place about blow… blow… this place about to blow."_I look up to see Gir swinging on the chandelier.

"No trouble, huh,"

"Gir, get down!" Bell yells and Gir jumps down into Bells arm.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him. Plus, my sisters can help."

"Alright, I have to go now. Goodbye Gir." Bell cuddles with Gir before she places him in my arms and leaves.

"_Please don't leave me, I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this…"_ Gir sings.

"Don't worry Gir, me and my sisters will take care of you 'till Bell gets back." I comfort him as I walk back to Boomer. Brat already left with some random guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Sorry it took so long to post. I actually have a booked summer, which I never do. I had to work on my paces, I went to the beach, did my horse riding lessons, blah blah blah. I might throw a little something unexpected in the middle of my story to help the plot, but we'll see. Alright on with the story! **

Chapter 5 (A secrete place, "stay away from MY princess!" And goodnight princess.)

Buttercup's POV:

Butch drags me out of the ballroom and takes me over to the stables.

"Where are we going Butch?"

"I told you, somewhere secrete." He looks back and flashes a grin at me. We went inside the stables and Butch took two black stallions out of the stalls. The one with leaf green eyes is my own personal horse, Jade. The other had chocolate brown eyes, and I haven't seen it before in our stables.

"This one is yours, right?" Butch points at Jade. I nod my head in response.

"Whose horse is that?" I ask pointing at the stallion with brown eyes.

"He's mine, his name is Titan." Butch responds putting a saddle on Titans back. I watch him for a time, the moonlight filtered through the windows to where they hit Butch perfectly. He looks so concentrated. When he gets down he wipes the sweat off his forehead and gives me the "What are you looking at" face.

"Aren't you gonna put your saddle on your horse, or are you to _royal _to do it." I hate how he put extenuated royal.

"That horse has a name you know." (That is the best you can come up with Buttercup, really.) He grunts as I go over and put my saddle on Jade. I got on Jade and she walked over to where Butch is sitting on Titan.

"It took you long enough." He says and he makes Titan walk out of the stable.

"Just follow me, and try to keep up." Butch calls out to me still looking straight in front of him.

"And try to keep up." I mock Butches voice to Jade.

"I heard that." Butch says annoyed.

The rest of the ride was really uneventful. That is, until we got to an open field. Butch started to pick up the pace. Soon it turned into a race. Now I'm in front, by at least a horse.

"Ha, a little slow are we?" I yelled not looking behind me.

"You sure I'm the slow one?" I heard Butch say and I saw a black blur beside me. Then Butch was in front of me by at least two horses.

"I was going easy on you Sunshine!" He sang as he got even farther in front. Soon he was so far in front I couldn't see him anymore.

"Butch, wait up! Where did you go?" I ask the air. I stop Jade and look around. All I see is trees and bushes.

"Butch..." No response. I hear a rustle in the leaves and my eyes look in that direction. It came from the top of that tree.

(What just happened?) I'm on the ground, Jade is beside another horse, is that Titan? Where's Butch at?

"Hey, you ok? I didn't mean to knock you over that hard." I look directly up, and there's Butch. His hands are on top of my shoulders and he's sitting on me. I feel his breath on my face and suddenly realize how close our faces are. My face starts getting hot. (No, I'm not blushing. Not because of him!)

"Get off of me you perv!" I push him off of me and cover my face with my hair so he couldn't see me blushing. I get on Jade and finally get over my blush.

"You gonna take me to that secrete place or what?" I question as Butch gets off the ground, wipes himself off, and gets back on Titan.

The rest of the ride was boring. We didn't talk any. It was just an awkward silence. Butch slows up and gets off of Titan.

"This is it." He whispers as he helps me off of Jade.

"Why are you whispering?" He puts his index finger over my mouth.

"You'll scare off all the animals."

"You're starting to sound like Bubbles." I laugh, as he takes his hand off of my mouth and goes over to a boulder. He lifts up some ivy for my eyes to see….._paradise._

**Brick's POV:**

"Hey creep, let the princess go!" I yell and the guy instantly looks over at me shocked.

"Who are you?" He asked. I see his grip around Blossom tighten.

"I'm the princesses' new knight. I'm supposed to protect her. And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Dash, Duke of Germany, and I was just taking Blossy here on a little walk." He started to walk off before I say,

"Stay away from MY princess!" Before thinking through what I was doing I jump on Dash, making him let go of Blossom. My vision is blurred and red, I can't control what I'm doing, It's like I'm not even myself. I pummel Dash's chest and I hear the sound of something being crushed, but I ignore it and keep punching his chest. Then he let his hands go down from his face. (Big mistake,) I draw back and punch Dash so hard in the face that the lower half of his jaw cracked. It went along perfectly with my fist. It looked like water rippling in his face. Blood started pouring from his mouth and nose. (I also think I broke his nose.) My brain is telling me to stop, but my instinct is making me keep going.

I feel an arm pull mine back. I jump on whoever it is and draw back and get ready to punch. My vision clears, I get control of myself again, and I realize the person I jumped on is Blossom. She is shaking in fear, her eyes are shut tight, and she is crying. I slowly get off of her and look over at Dash, who looks like he'd been in a long, bloody, battle.

"Blossom, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." I turned back to her and she was already getting up. I noticed she wiped her tears and tried to look dignified again. I could see in her eyes, she was terrified….. _Of me_.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She says, voice wavering.

"Let me escort you back to your room?" I suggest. She slowly nods her head.

We are walking down the hallway to Blossom's room when I hear her ask,

"Brick, I have to ask, why did you say, MY princess, when you were fighting Dash?"

"Uh, just instinct I guess, because you could probably tell that I wasn't really myself."I mumble as I turn to the side because of the slight blush on my face.

The rest of the walk to Blossom's room is full of silence. I just look out at the full moon shining in the sky. Taking in the beauty of the night, I look over at Blossom who seems to be glowing in the moonlight. There is another sort of glow around her too, like a glow of pride and leadership. Her eyes look intelligent yet caring, and even the way she walks shows her dominance. We arrive at room sooner than I thought we would, she bids me goodnight and slowly closes the door leaving a sweet rose scent in her place.(Wait, what am I doing? I can't be thinking like this. This is the PRINCESS, you're just a knight. I'm just supposed to keep her safe, nothing else.)

("Where's a better place to keep her safe than in your arms?") A small voice in my head says.

**Boomer's POV:**

"Well Bubs I think you should hit the hay for tonight, 'kay?" I ask Bubbles with the new nickname I gave her.

"Sure," She replies with a yawn. She stretches her arms out and rubs her eyes. We walk over to King Henry, who is currently sitting on his throne.

"Bubbles, how was the party?" He boomed in his commanding voice.

"It was delightful. I was just coming to tell you that I'm going to bed now."

"It's nice that one of my daughters still tells me where she's going."

"What do you mean?"

"Buttercup was the first to leave. She left at the beginning of the party, but that's what I was expecting of her. Blossom left half way through with; I think his name is Dash."

"Dash! Oh my gosh, Boomer we need to check on Blossom right now!" Before I have time to reject she grabs my hand and jerks me with her out of the ballroom, down the hallway, up the grand staircase, and down another hallway. (Man this place is huge!)

"Blossom, Blossom! Are you in there?" Bubbles bangs on Blossoms' door.

"Yes Bubbles, I'm in here you don't have to yell." Blossom opens the door to her room. She's wearing a light pink nightgown.

"I heard you saw Dash. How did that go?" Bubbles frets and hugs the mess out of Blossom. I see Blossoms' face and it has the "please help me," look. I remove Bubbles from her sister.

"It was bad, and then it was good. That's all I'm going to say about it." She looks at Bubbles and then looks at me. Bubbles seem to get what she's saying, like they could read each other's mind.

"Boomer, you can leave now. I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay with Blossom for a little bit." I nod and turn to leave.

**Bubbles POV:**

I shut the door behind me as I walk into Blossom's room.

"Now, tell me what happened?" I command.

"Well, Brick went to go find you and Boomer. Then Dash came and being himself he sort of…"

"He sort of what?"

"He kidnapped me."  
"What!?" I pop out of my seat in Blossoms' room.

"He took me and then Brick came and well, saved me." She has a blush on her cheeks. (How cute!)

"_I need a hero! A hero to the end of the night, and he's gotta be cool and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight…."_ Gir jumps on Blossoms bed and starts dancing.

"Wow, when did Gir get here?" Blossom laughs and picks up Gir. She turns him over on his belly and tickles him.

"Bell is going somewhere and needs us to keep him." I turn my head to look out the window when I see something fly in through the window. I pick it up without Blossom noticing and read it.

_I'm sorry for tonight Princess. I wish it would've gone better._

_I'm sorry also if I scared you when I beat the crap out of Dash. I hope you'll forgive me._

_On a good note, I had fun at the dance. I hope you did too._

_I still don't know you that well, but I think we'll have enough time to get to know each other better. _

_If you can I'd like to talk to you at the fountain in the garden beside the roses._

_I'll wait there until midnight. I just want to have a walk with you where no one can interrupt._

_Until we meet again,_

_Brick….._

(Oh my goodness! That is so cute!) I look behind me and see Blossom playing with Gir. I slowly walk over to Blossom's bed and I place the note on her pillow.

"Hey Bubbles have you seen Buttercup?" Blossom turns to look at me.

"No I haven't." I try to sound normal as I respond.

"I need to go put Gir to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Blossom." I quickly pick up Gir and walk out the door.

"I really hope Blossom goes to the garden to see Brick." I tell Gir. He looks up at me curiously because he has no idea what I'm talking about.

**Butch's POV:**

I follow a wide-eyed Buttercup into my secret little garden. I watch her eyes as they travel around the area. It looks like a cave except the top was open sky. It looks like a wall of privacy around my garden. There is an apple tree in the middle of the garden. There is a creek that goes around the tree that leads to a pond. There's a waterfall that goes into the pond. Behind the pond there's a maze of white and red rose bushes. Beside the entrance is a patch of tiger lilies. The moonlight covers all of it turning almost everything in a glowing white.

"Why did you bring me here?" I heard Buttercup whisper.

"I just thought you might like it."

"This place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"I found it after my dad disappeared. I was so angry and confused at the world so I just hoped on Titan and rode. That's when I found this place. Ever since then I come here when I need to calm down or just relax." I walk over to the stepping stones that go over the creek to the island that has the apple tree on it. Buttercup follows me. I was on the last stone when I heard a scream come from behind me.

I turn just in time to see Buttercup fall in to the water. She thrashes wildly in the water.

"Help, I can't swim!" She shrieks loudly and goes back under the water. I immediately jump in after her. I open my eyes in the dim light of the water. I see Buttercup floating a couple feet below me. Her hair flowed everywhere in the water. I grab her by her waist and swim up the surface. Next thing I know I feel a pressure on my head and I go back under the water. When I get back to the surface I see Buttercup already on the shore laughing her head off.

"I got you!" She says between laughs that sound like bells.

"Ha ha ha…" I mutter as I swim closer to her. I slowly go under the water careful not to be seen by my target. I see her look around for me. I slowly go right in front of where she is. She leans down. (Big mistake,) I lurch forward and drag her back into the water with me.

"You're a butt hole." She mutters when she resurfaces. I just laugh and get out of the water. I go and lay down on the shore of the small island facing the stars. I feel Buttercup lay down beside me.

"You're lucky, you know that?" I hear her whisper. I'm about to say something when she interrupts me.

"You're lucky because you don't have to live the life of schedules. That's all my life is. Tutoring sessions, manners class, fitting for my dresses, which I never wear, the only free time I have is either this time at night or early in the morning. The only reason I haven't looked busy the past few days is because of you and your brothers coming in. I wish I could just be…me."Her voice barley even whispers the last word. I take my gaze off the stars to look at her. Her face still locked on the stars. A distant look in her eyes is telling me she's daydreaming of some far off place in the distance.

"My father just doesn't get me. I mean I still love him to death but… he thinks I'm like a princess in a fairytale. I'm not; I can kill my own dragons, take down giants, I've even beaten all of the knights I've fought except you! And still, that was a tie! I'm not some princess who needs to be rescued by some "Knight in shining armor," no offense, but I'd rather rescue myself." She looks down from the stars straight at me.

"I haven't ever told anyone this. If you do, I WILL hunt you down and rip you to shreds." She gives me a death glare that would make Boomer break down in tears.

"I believe you." I say putting my hands up in the back off gesture. I see her turn to gaze back up to the stars. I hear her yawn and see her eyes slowly flutter closed. I realize how tired I am and I close my eyes and sleep takes me.


End file.
